


怎样戏弄你的恋人

by iwoer



Category: TVXQ!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Kudos: 5





	怎样戏弄你的恋人

少女心的粉红色酒液被填充在玻璃制的Kitty猫头形状的玻璃杯里，上面倒插入的酒杯里是透明如水晶一般的蓝色，两份酒液相接的地方泛着妖冶的紫和黄，一丝一丝弥散开来。

刚刚跳完一轮舞被朋友揽到吧台前的郑允浩毫无准备地被酒保推荐了这款酒。一开始他也被那绚丽的颜色晃了几秒，很快便扯出一个礼貌而疏离的笑容准备拒绝这份好意，却在沿着对方修长的手指往上时被那串熟悉的手链堵住了嘴。

郑允浩垂着双眼似乎时仔细观察着杯中颜色的波纹，过了一小会儿抬起杯子小小地抿了一口，冰凉的酒液浸着柔润饱满的甜，末尾带有一点点酒精的辛辣滑下喉咙，“好喝”，他听见自己这么小声地评论道，而事实上这杯鸡尾酒确实及其符合他的口味，甚至合意得有些令人腻味了……

调酒的男人轻笑了一声，伸出大拇指触在那被酒液沾湿的饱满下唇上，似乎是有意地蹭了蹭才收回去，被主人极具暗示意味地伸出舌头舔了一下，“太甜了”，英挺的眉峰凑趣儿似的蹙了蹙，却是弯了眼睛愉悦地笑了出来。

他对面那人似是气急了撇过头去，“允浩就是喜欢这么甜的！”，像是赌气般的口吻，却被调酒那人轻轻拍了下横在吧台上握着拳的手，“很适合你”，语气里是十足十的真心实意，似乎是被这么句软话讨好了心情，黑绒绒的小脑袋才不情不愿似的转回来望着对方。

“你怎么在这里？”，扮演酒保的正是沈昌珉，他几个小时前才刚刚告别的工作搭档。“当然是来喝酒了。”理所应当的口气在他耳朵里听着却总有那么几分说不清的意味，“一个人？”，对方熟练地挑起好看的眉尖，睁大一双清澈明亮的鹿眼，做出一个“不然怎样？”的夸张表情。似乎是被弟弟那种理所当然的态度噎到，郑允浩斜着瞪了他一下。沈昌珉却好像对此很是受用，又或者是全然无谓的态度，只是笑着说道，“你玩你的，我喝我的，也不影响。”，手上慢慢擦拭着一只轻薄的烈酒杯，似乎是真的打算坐下来品酒的样子。听了这么一句，郑允浩原地愣了一下，转身便头也不回地又掺合到朋友群的热闹里去了。

依着郑允浩一贯的作风玩到半夜，出酒吧的时候两个人都喝了不少的酒，不过喝得最多的还是年长的哥哥，赌气似的和朋友一杯杯灌下去，出门的时候还扯着好哥们的肩表示要再喝一轮，过于亢奋的样子就连朋友都害怕，赶紧陪着笑连人带包推给看起来就很有谱的同居人弟弟，自己先走了。

被整个人按进弟弟怀里的郑允浩一头扎进沈昌珉那敞着怀的深色羊绒大衣里，小脸软软地搭在绒面上，轻轻蹭了蹭便整个人粘上去抱着不动了。沈昌珉熟练地收拾好对方那些杂七杂八的随身物品，将粘在身上这只连人带羽绒服比自己肿了一倍的哥哥提溜着半抱半扶着往公寓走去。

一进房门杂物就噼里啪啦掉了一地，两个人抱着亲在一起，年下男人恶意似的舔遍年长者狭小的口腔，无法吞咽的唾液顺着承受方的嘴角一路流到白皙的颈脖，隐入衣物包裹的锁骨中。正亲得动情处，郑允浩几乎能隔着薄薄的衣物感受到弟弟身上腹肌的形状，对方胯下鼓起的东西也正顶着他的腿根摩擦着。

忽然“啪”的一声，年下男人被不轻的一掌拍在胸口，没防备一下子后退撞在玄关的杂物柜上，郑允浩退了一步忙慌着用袖子揩着嘴角，这时沈昌珉背后柜子忽然传来落物坠地和碎裂的声音，清脆的一声响，仿佛一下惊醒了还在酒劲中的年上者，他像一只被猎枪惊醒的野兔，睁大了眼睛转身就跑，只留下一句意味不明的“我先去洗澡了”。

沈昌珉倒是没奈何，转身给东西都归位之后才径自往浴室去了。一开门就见到那只笨拙的小兔子正迷瞪瞪地抓着裤子一股脑往下脱，半途还差点被那些因为厚重失去弹性的裤子绊倒，废了九牛二虎之力终于脱下了那裤子，露出一双笔直纤细而肌理饱满的大腿，整个人似乎累得不轻，正靠在墙上喘息着，转头一看他进来了立刻狠狠瞪过来，“允浩要一个人洗！”，带着孩子气的任性发言实在令饲养员·shim好气又好笑。“你现在还能分得清冷热水吗哥？上次喝醉了被热水烫到还差点摔倒的是谁？”，一边说着沈昌珉径自开始脱衣服，郑允浩赌着气往淋浴器那边摸，快摸到把手的时候被沈昌珉从后面揽住引着他绕开台阶站进去，然后只能靠在墙壁一边冷眼看着对方熟练地调试水温。

说着要一个人洗的小兔子终究还是和饲养员一起开始洗澡，不仅一起洗还乖乖地转过身让对方替自己擦背。沈昌珉倒是没有借机揩油，清洁完两个人的身体便一起站在花洒下冲洗。两人相拥着站在温热的水流中，相顾沉默着。

忽然，年下男人借着略高的优势握着年上哥哥的腰肢迫使他面对着花洒一边的墙壁，然后一只手顺着漂亮的腰臀曲线向下，握住挺翘的臀瓣重重地揉捏，拇指顺着臀缝插入，分开蜜桃似的两瓣臀肉，和着流入的热水撑开其中的小穴进行开拓，另一边搭在肩上的手也开始向下滑到哥哥的饱满胸部充满情色意味的揉捏。晕乎乎的小兔子顺着力道往墙上靠了靠，这才反应过来撑着墙壁伸手去掰后臀上那只胡作非为的手，“不要，今天不想做！”带着几分娇气的拒绝听起来也格外撩人，沈昌珉惹不住整个把哥哥的身体从后面拥进怀里，用侧脸亲昵地蹭着哥哥的侧颈，用弟弟独有的那种任性咕哝着抱怨道：“哥怎么还没消气嘛！”，黏糊糊的语气加上一双横在胸前不安分的手顿时令年长的男人有些火大，一边猛烈地挣扎着要脱离怀抱一边怒道“今天白天的事还没弄清楚呢！明明就吵着架是你先不理人，工作时间结束了还来招我！”。

手忙脚乱地一顿安抚加上挨了几记手肘之后，大约是对方自觉下手也有些重，沈昌珉仍能把哥哥圈在怀里，松了手上的力道，他默默斟酌了一会儿，“我还以为哥只是工作上的分歧想和我吵，结果哥怎么下了班还在生气呢？”一边轻声说着一边关了热水，取过一旁的浴巾简单擦拭了一下，便裹着仍在滴水的小兔子往房间走。  
接下来换衣服吹头发的过程都在漫长的沉默中度过，沈昌珉熟练地翻弄着郑允浩略长的黑发，兀自望着哥哥露出的一截白皙的后颈，而郑允浩低着头却是盯着弟弟裹在睡裤里的大腿沉思着。

电吹风的声音戛然而止，沈昌珉叹了口气起身安置杂物。转身回去的时候却被人一把抱住，温热的身体从后腰缠到他的肩膀，耳边那人的吐息带着一点酒气和熟悉的牙膏香味，“那就先做爱，我们明天做东方神起的时候再吵，嗯？”软糯的尾音像一把软勾抓得人刺痒，他反身搂住那具诱人的身体，几乎是同时被哥哥捧住脑袋亲了个正着，软舌在口中纠缠，平日里常娇气可爱像只兔子的男人，却有着副美女蛇似的信子，灵巧的舌头叩开对方的牙关，轻搔着上颚，不一会儿便亲得年下男人丢盔卸甲张着嘴任其吮吻。

上身亲得如胶似漆，下身也因着相系的体位扭在一处，郑允浩的双腿主动缠上弟弟的腰，借着洗澡的时候潦草的扩张，几乎是刚扯下睡裤的同时臀间柔软的小穴便被硬物抵住，年下男人双手托着他的臀肉微微向两边打着圈拨开，那软穴便像是被刺激到一般，一张一合地吸着性器的伞头往里，两人维持着相拥的姿势倒在床上，沈昌珉顺着倒下的力道将性器全部顶入那柔软的小穴里，掐着哥哥的腰胯开始小幅度的抽插。

郑允浩张开双臂向下搂住弟弟的肩头，胸膛伴着抽查的力道起伏着，沈昌珉倒下来靠在哥哥的颈侧，低喘着动作，渐入佳境间，郑允浩侧过头轻轻舔弄弟弟颈上的青筋，激得男人一下狠狠地顶在他的敏感点上，夹在两人腹部的性器顶端吐出一小股精液来，使坏不成反而差点被操到高潮的哥哥倒也不恼，一边揉着弟弟头上卷曲的头发，舔着唇问道“今天你调的酒叫什么名字？我很喜欢。”，沈昌珉闻言抬起头，扑哧一下笑出来，笑得连胸膛都在抖，直到哥哥快要恼羞成怒赏他一拳的时候，他才低头凑在对方耳边轻声说了几个字，眼看着哥哥还在惊讶中未及反应，便按着对方开始狠狠冲刺。郑允浩正要发怒却被一记狠辣的顶弄钉在枕上，随后便是如潮水般的快感漫上来，弄得他晕头转向，只知道扯着弟弟的头发放荡地呻吟。直到高潮好一阵才回过神来，一巴掌呼在弟弟汗湿的的肩胛上，“操你的，沈昌珉！操你的！”，可回应他的却是沈昌珉那股子魔性的笑声。

（ps：开头那种鸡尾酒的名字是“你妈逼的Kitty”。


End file.
